


Be Mine

by queenannabethwinchester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenannabethwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic for holyshitfuckoff on tumblr. She asked me for a College AU where Dean’s friends challenge him to ask an older Castiel out and I am delivering. Unlike the last oneshot that I published, this will not be tear inducing. As we know I’m a sucker for happy endings, this will have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off of the song Be Mine by The Heavy.

Laughter filled the air as the group of people walked into the classroom. In the middle of the ruckus was the always-cocky Dean Winchester with a wide grin on his face.

“You are so full of shit!” Jo cried, shoving her elbow into his ribs as he broke into laughter.

“I’m serious. I say this with 100% certainty.” He claimed proudly, one of his arms slung proudly over a grinning redhead’s shoulders.

“Just when I thought that your ego couldn’t get any more swollen.” Charlie sighed, ducking away from him as she adjusted her Star Wars shirt.

They moved to their seats at the tables and began settling in them, chuckles still bubbling from their throats.

“It’s not egotistical. It’s the truth.” Dean defended himself, stretching out on his chair as he stretched his hands behind his head.

Ash took a long swig from a flask before handing it to Dean and pointing at him.

“I see you as a god and even I have my doubts.” He said, watching as Dean took a gulp of the alcohol in the container.

Dean shrugged as he handed it back and looked at Victor, his best friend since freshman year of high school when they started football together.

“Vic, come on. You’ve known me for six years. Have I ever crashed and burned? With anyone?” he urged him to side with him.

Victor considered it carefully.

“Male and female?” he questioned.

“Everyone.” Jo answered.

He sighed and shook his head.

“I hate to say this but I honestly can’t think of a time anyone has shot our boy down.”

Dean raised his arms triumphantly as everyone groaned and shook their heads.

“I stand by my claim. As history proves it, I can get anyone to go out with me, male or female.” He repeated his original claim, grinning widely.

“I still don’t know. There has to be someone who’s turned you down.” Pamela piped up, leaning across her chair and showing off the black tattoo on her lower back.

“He never bothered asking Charlie out.” Jo pointed out.

Dean rolled his eyes as everyone smirked at him.

“It helps that the first words out of her mouth when we met were, ‘I’m Charlie and gay’.” He informed them.

The redhead shrugged, not looking sorry at all.

“You were rocking the flirty eyes and I didn’t want to lead you on. It looks like I’ve saved you from ever being turned down so you can have this pride in yourself.” She said, smiling at him before popping a few peanut M&M’s in her mouth.

Dean grabbed a few, nodding back at her.

“Thanks Charlie.” He said happily before munching on the candy.

Jo shook her head as she pulled out her notebook.

“I still think there has to have been a time that you were turned away by someone. Not everyone in the world has to be stupid enough to fall for your charms.”

“Hey!” Dean protested as everyone else laughed.

“Once again, I hate to join this strange conversation but… have you ever seen Dean at work? I mean, I’m fully straight and sometimes I get a little fluttery.” Victor admitted in a begrudging voice.

“Thanks baby.” Dean said, winking at him.

His best friend shook his head and reached over, smacking him on the back of the head with a slight smile on his face.

“Now that I think about it, I haven’t ever seen you actually trying to pick someone up. I just get to hear about the dirty details the morning after.” Pamela said, raising her eyebrows at Dean.

“Same here.” Jo agreed.

They all looked at him expectantly, even Ash. Dean blinked at them with surprise.

“You want me to do it now?” he asked, his eyes widening.

“We have twenty minutes before class.” Ash informed them all.

They all nodded in agreement and went back to staring at him. Dean grinned and leaned forward, putting on his most charming smile.

“Which one of you volunteers?” he questioned, looking cocky once again.

“Oh no, that’s too easy. You know all of us too well.” Charlie said, shaking her head.

“She’s right. We need to see you in a natural situation trying to get with someone. We need to give you a challenge.” Jo nodded.

Dean furrowed his brow at them.

“So do you want to go to a bar tonight or something?” he asked.

A wicked gleam suddenly appeared in the small blonde’s eyes and she sat up a little straighter.

“No.” she said, sounding too pleased. “I want you to do him.”

Dean turned his head to see whom she was pointing at. His heart suddenly skipped a beat and his throat went dry at the sight of his challenge. Castiel Novak stood at the front of the classroom at the desk sorting out papers and setting up the computer. He was the teacher’s assistant for their creative writing class.

“Him?” the word slipped out of his mouth before he could help it.

The senior in college was beautiful. When he was helping out in their class, Dean was always incredibly distracted by his dark hair that was always mussed sexily and he could always see his striking blue eyes sweeping the room even from where he sat at the back of the classroom with his friends. All in all, Dean was incredibly intimidated by and attracted to Castiel.

“Why not? You can get anyone to go out with you, right?” Charlie asked tauntingly, leaning into him with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Dean said, his heart pounding. “This’ll be easy.”

He was lying and they all knew it. He’d seen Castiel around the campus of their school with other smart students but he’d never seen him with anyone romantically, male or female. He didn’t even know if the guy was gay. Dean stood slowly, not wanting to refuse the challenge but also not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of the gorgeous male. He heard his friends still muttering and laughing as he approached the desk slowly. Castiel didn’t look up, squinting at the computer without reacting to his presence. Dean was about to clear his throat when the older student spoke.

“Unless you are coming up to apologize for your rambunctious behavior, I am not interested in becoming the butt of your immature jokes. If you have something serious to ask of me, I invite you to remain here and ask away. If not, Dean, I suggest that you return to your seat and prepare for class.” He said in his deep, gravelly voice.

Despite his shock at the man’s words, Dean shuddered delightfully at the sound of his voice.

“Y-you know my name?” that was all that he could bring himself to say.

Castiel’s eyes finally lifted and suddenly the full force of the blue was turned on Dean. He was speechless for a moment as the teacher’s assistant straightened up.

“It’s hard not to know who you and your posse are considering the noise you’re always making.” He said, a hint of disapproval in his tone.

“Sorry about that.” Dean said, the apology once again slipping out of his mouth, as he felt embarrassed for giving the attractive man reason to dislike him.

Castiel looked surprised as he considered Dean’s words.

“I appreciate the apology, Dean. Do you have a question?”

“No.” Dean replied, his eyes widening.

Then he remembered why he came up in the first place as Castiel nodded and looked down again.

“Wait! Yes!” he corrected himself, causing the darker haired male’s eyes to flash back up to him.

Castiel sighed and focused on him with impatience clear on his face.

“Yes, Dean?” he asked.

He swallowed and stepped forward, accidentally glancing back at his friends who were all watching closely. Castiel noticed as well, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“I just, uh… do you… I mean can you…” he stammered, suddenly nervous.

“Dean I have a limited amount of time before Professor Shurley comes in and expects for his classroom to be set up so if you could please tell me what you would like to say.” He requested, frustration evident in his voice.

“Doyouwanttogotodinnerwithme?” Dean rushed out, accidentally melding the words together.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he suddenly wanted to run away as Castiel stared at him for a moment. He waited as the other man took a deep breath and clenched his jaw.

“I already told you that I would not become the focus of your jokes and yet you insist on using me anyways.”

Dean started shaking his head, his eyes wide as he tried to assure him that he wasn’t joking.

“I think that you should return to your seat, Dean.” He said simply, a severe tone in his voice.

He didn’t wait to be told again, cringing as he turned away and walked back to the stool. None of his friends were laughing. In fact, they all looked concerned.

“Did he get mad at you, Dean? I’m sorry I didn’t want you to get in trouble. I should have realized that you asking a teacher’s assistant out wouldn’t be the greatest idea.” Jo whispered, an apologetic tone in her voice.

“It’s fine, Jo.” He mumbled, all trace of good mood gone as he pulled out his notebook.

His friends all exchanged concerned looks as the professor entered and began the lecture. Dean was silent throughout the class time, watching as Castiel helped out Professor Shurley and sat in the corner when he wasn’t needed. A few times, their eyes met and Dean would freeze before averting his eyes, guilt and embarrassment filling him once more. It was supposed to be easy. It was always simple for him to ask someone out but for some reason, Castiel was a different case. For the rest of the time, he stared down at his notebook without writing anything down. When the professor dismissed them, Dean snapped out of his thoughts and began packing up along with everyone else.

He didn’t see Castiel lean in and speak in his professor’s ear but as he headed for the door with his friends, he froze at the mention of his name.

“Uh, Dean Winchester? My, um… my TA would like to speak with you if you have a few moments.”

He turned slowly to see the professor packing up and heading for the door as well. By the time that Dean reached the desk with a sheepish look on his face, the classroom was empty besides him and Castiel. He watched for a few moments as the teacher’s assistant packed up his own things.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you were distracted throughout the lecture. If I were to suggest that there are no notes written in your notebook for today, would I be right?” he asked, looking up at Dean as he put his computer in a black messenger bag.

Dean flushed and averted his eyes, nodding once. Castiel let out a sigh and walked around the desk, holding something out to him. He saw that it was a USB device. He looked up at him with surprise.

“It holds all of my notes for this class. I’m trusting that you’ll just take what you need and not everything as an excuse not to come to class.”

He reached out to take it, shock keeping him silent as he inspected the thing.

“Why?” Dean finally managed to ask, looking up at him.

Castiel sighed and moved to walk around Dean.

“Because I’m in a forgiving mood.” He said simply.

Dean’s hand shot out and caught his wrist before he could help it.

“Hey Castiel.”

His blue eyes stared at Dean questioningly as his eyebrow raised at his daring move.

“I wasn’t making fun of you or trying to make a joke of you before. It was, uh… I was…” he couldn’t quite get the words out.

Realization washed over Castiel’s face as he knew what he was trying to say.

“You were serious… when you asked me.” he spoke.

Dean nodded, wondering how much more he could blush before his face was permanently red. Castiel nodded and pulled his hand away slowly.

“Some would see it as conflict in my teaching assistant duties.” He said, turning to face him once again.

Dean hadn’t thought about that, kicking himself as he nodded as well.

“Yeah no, I get it.” he said, pulling his backpack higher on his shoulder as he stared at the ground.

Castiel studied him for a few moments.

“Tomorrow night. Eight o’clock. Meet by the bell tower.” He finally decided.

Dean’s head shot up and he stared at the darker haired male with wide eyes.

“What?” he choked out.

Castiel gave him a slight smile.

“You heard me. I won’t repeat it again. I trust that you’ll be able to realize that by going to dinner with me, there will be no benefit for you in this class.”

Dean watched with shock all over his face as he walked towards the door.

“Yeah, yeah I can realize that.” he said, hurrying after him so as not to get locked in the classroom.

\----------

Dean smiled as he stood from his chair and pulled his cap off. The gown swept around his feet as he walked away from the relieved crowd of students who were celebrating the end of their schooling. He’d been weaving through the crowd glancing around for five minutes when he heard something.

“Dean!”

He turned around and his eyes fell on his giant of a brother who was standing above almost everyone else in the crowd. His smile grew bigger as he moved towards him. Sam’s eyes were sparkling happily as they embraced, thumping each other’s backs.

“I’m proud of you, Dean.” His little brother informed.

“Oh stop it with the tears, Sammy.” He said, pulling away with a grin as he saw his parents coming up behind them.

“I’m the only one who cried in the ceremony but I do think your father’s eyes got a little misty.” Mary said, embracing him as well with a smile that matched his.

Dean laughed, hugging her back as he glanced at his father.

“I doubt that.”

John reached out to shake his hand but still pulled him into a hug, whispering that he was proud of Dean as well.

“Cas was the really emotional one.” Sam piped up, grinning over Dean’s shoulder.

He turned to come face to face with brilliant blue eyes that were sparkling with happiness.

“What can I say? My husband has a masters degree, a job at a prestigious newspaper in Washington D.C., and he’s going to be the best damn journalist there is.” He said, leaning in and kissing him thoroughly as the other three whistled and shielded their eyes.

Dean pulled away, grinning at him as he put his arm around his waist.

“What can I say? I had the best damn TA there ever was.” he replied, entwining their hands and pulling him in for another kiss.

They heard whooping and turned to see Dean’s friends bounding towards them. He rolled his eyes and accepted their congratulations with flushed cheeks as Jo messed with his hood.

“So… are you two finally going to go on that honeymoon you talked about?” Charlie asked, grinning at them.

“Yeah, I think we are.” Dean nodded, looking over at his husband.

“Italy?” Castiel asked, looking excited.

“Yeah, dork. We’re going to Italy.” He replied, grinning at him.

Jo looked between them with a self-satisfied look. Dean furrowed his brow at her and she shrugged.

“I just kind of feel responsible for this. I mean, I am the one who told you to go hit on the hot teacher’s assistant.” She said, gesturing between them.

“I’m the one who reminded us all that we’d never seen the infamous charms of Dean Winchester in action!” Pamela reminded them.

“I said that it had to be a stranger because anyone else would be cheating.” Charlie told them

Castiel shook his head, laughing as he’d heard the story before.

“Hey! Stop it all of you! I’m the one who got the hot teacher’s assistant to fall in love with me so it’s my doing!” Dean interrupted, grinning between them.

“Excuse me?” Cas said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“And he got me to fall in love with him right back.” he continued to satisfy his husband. “Better?”

He leaned in and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his neck.

“You can make up for it later.” He said huskily.

Dean flushed and grinned, suggesting that they all go to dinner now because he was quite anxious for it to be later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback. I love it all!


End file.
